


Eddie My Love

by gazebo_placebo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Everyone is Gay Except Ben Hanscom, Gay Richie Tozier, High School, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Other, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazebo_placebo/pseuds/gazebo_placebo
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 5





	1. One

one  
Richie’s POV

Slight things make your heart skip a beat. Thinking about boys was apparently one of them  
I don't know when this started just when i started to realize it…  
I try not to think about it much , since that time i got called names playing video games with bowers cousin… I ran all the way to Eddie's house wiping the tears as fast as I could hoping no one saw when I got to his house he hugged me and told me that it was okay. He didn't even know why and he was already trying to make me feel better.  
Eddie spaghetti was like that.  
He was defensive most of the time but that's just because i liked to fuck with him  
It's always been like that it probably bec-

“Richie tozier eyes on your own paper” Miss Gibson said as she slammed a ruler on my desk. I jerked up and yelled in response.  
The room erupted into laughter.  
“Quiet down and continue the quiz.”  
I looked around the room to see Stan looking at me with concern in his eyes. Stan Uris was one of my best friends. I gave him a thumbs up and looked back at my paper.  
Fuck, i really hate this class. School started about two weeks ago and I'm already bored and possibly failing.  
There was a nock on the door and principal walked into the room with five extra students  
Two of them being the beautiful Beverly Marsh and Eddie Kasprak who looks like he couldn't care less what's going on. He looks around until his eyes land on me. He rolls his eyes.  
“We seem to still have issues finding Mr. Anderson so I am forced to split op his class.”  
Paul Anderson went missing during this summer we assumed that IT took him out like the missing children. Most of them were found when Henry Bowers was arrested and sent to the mental institution.  
Beverly sat in front of me and Eddie sat next to Stan about two seats behind me.  
I wish Eddie would sit in front of me so that I can look at him.. Maybe we can change seats a quarter into the year  
Miss Gibson told the five students that walked in that they could read a book while we finished up the quiz.  
I lost complete focus knowing he was in class with me.  
Fucking hell. Would he stare at me during class? I can't tell.  
The bell rings and I basically run out of the classroom, forgetting to turn my paper in. Fuck it, I'll do it after lunch.

We all had the same lunch surprisingly. I sat beside Stan and Eddie, Ben and Bill sat on both sides of Bev obviously jealous of each other trying to get her attention. Mike had to pull up a chair.  
“Oh Rich,” Eddie stops talking to Bill about I don't know? Trees? I wasn't exactly listening.  
Eddie reached into his backpack and pulled out my quiz. He hands me the paper and there are new markings on it.  
Eddie corrected the questions that I got wrong.  
“You dropped this on the way out." I can see where he tried to make his neat handwriting look as bad as possible to mirror my own… How did he know the answers he was in a different class?  
Whatever don't overthink it  
“Uh, thanks Eds”  
Don’t smile at him for too long. I turn my head away “I appreciate it, thanks.” you already said that you dork!  
Beverly speaks up “so I was thinking about movie night I'm not sure on what to watch but we can think about that possibly tomorrow so we can have the whole time to talk." I nod, the others mostly agreed. Mike had his head in a book studying he was trying so hard to maintain a perfect gpa and honor roll. He nodded along as well and I assumed he was multitasking.  
“We can watch vhs at my house, now that I live with my aunt we can go get a movie and have a movie night.”  
“That sounds great but how will Eddie be allowed to go?" I immediately get hit in the ribs.  
“I will be able to go,” Eddie huffed.  
I couldn't help but smile. I don't know why I'm always flirting like this. I just can't stop, I'm just a rollercoaster trying to impress him but also insulting him.  
Not my smartest tactic i know but it’s not like this will ever be anything more than my “small” crush. At least this way I can be myself with him without overstepping his boundaries and mine.  
“My mom has started to cut me some slack recently.”  
“Yeah you asked to join the track and she didn't have a stroke.” that earned me another jab to the ribs. I just chuckled it off as he glared at me.  
“Y-you are gonna join the track team?” Bill stutters. Eddie nodded like it was nothing but we all know what would happen if he tripped and scraped his knee on the track.  
Miss K would lose her shit complete with a heart attack.  
Bev offers Eddie a kind supporting smile “That's great Eddie.”  
Eddie is actually okay, he has nothing wrong with himself mostly, there might be some issues here and there but nothing like his mom tries to force on him. He stopped taking some of his medication, he noticed he didn't need it. Eddie has been trying to reclaim his life. It only took him threatening to leave to get a response either way it worked.  
“Are we all thinking about joining sports?” Mike asks  
I instantly shake my head and Bill smiles and starts talking about joining the baseball team and Mike has talked about the football team.  
I'm not exactly sport influenced, I have no interest in them mostly. Art on the other hand I think is cool.  
The bell rings once again and it's time to move on to the last class of the day. The most agonizing part of the day even more so than math. The bane of my existence.  
Gym class.  
I sighed and got up as quickly as I could throwing the trash away. I caught up to Bill Mike and Eddie. I walked beside Eddie to class and his arms brushed against mine as we walked to the gym.  
I need to stop over thinking about him and he might get suspicious.. I enter the gym 

We have five minutes to change our clothes to our gym sweats.  
Everyone, including Eddie, goes to the dressing room but I sneak up under the bleachers. I already wore gym clothes up under my regular clothes. I take them off and stuff them in my bookbag.  
I avoided the showers daily.  
Eddie walked by and I couldn't help but to sneak up behind him and scare him.  
He screams so loud it got the attention of most of the class  
“It's not funny dickwad!" He pushed me and fell down. I couldn't stop laughing about it but Eddie isn't laughing.  
Somethings not right.  
Eddie is going though his fanny pack eagerly looking for something. I sit up and go though my backpack looking for the spare inhaler Miss K gave me just in case. I pulled out everything finding it had been in one of the smaller pockets. I handed it to Eddie and I put my hands on his shoulder.  
“Its okay Eds, I got you, everything is okay now.”  
He nods, taking the inhaler and pressing down the button and breathing in the medication. God, I'm an idiot, what the hell was I thinking? Scaring Eddie like that am I nuts? Mike ran up to us “Are you okay eddie? Do you need to go to the nurse?”  
Eddie shook his head “No i'm okay” he looked a little shaken up.  
“We should sit you down” I guided Eddie to sit on the bleachers. He sat down and I stood beside him while our gym teachers called roll. He didn't say a lot to me. I think I really fucked up. I want to apologize but I have no idea how far I went. “Eddie im-”  
“Don't." he brings his knees to his chest. He had changed into some blue shorts. He looked red. I don't know if it was because he was mad or embarrassed.. I really fucked up I fucked up I fucked up-  
“I told him we were here and that we needed to rest before class started” Mike looks at Eddie. Who stands back up and stretches “let's get started” I backed up looking at him as he walked by me smiling. I could feel my heart stop watching him walking. He didn't wear anything different than normal but if his shorts were any shorter I would have a heart attack.  
Rope climbing was of course our activity because god can’t punish me enough. Eddie was at the front of the line and I was at the back trying to avoid looking at anyone for longer. Not to mention Conner was behind me so I had to be extra careful.  
Don't want him to find out about me. I don't know why he decided to be behind me after all he hated me. We used to be okay talking once or twice. I just wanted to play games with him and well… it didn't end well.  
I stare ahead while Eddie climbs the rope. He is doing so well. I want to cheer for him hopefully making him feel better after i gave him a fucking heart attack but I have to be quiet for the sake that I rather not get the shit beat out of me.  
Eddie climbs down the rope and walks to the end of the line he is rubbing his hands possibly because of rope burn. He approaches me “When did you get an inhaler Rich”  
“Your mom gave it to me after our first date silly she wore her wedding gown it was really romantic”  
“Eat shit Tozier. Why do you have it”  
I don't know if I should tell him his mom has been easing up on him, maybe this will piss him off even more. “Your mom gives me a spare every time they go out of date to make sure you are okay” he rolls his eyes.  
“So my mom has been asking you to take care of me” oh he is angry he runs his hand through his short brown hair. I need to stop thinking he is cute when he is angry.  
“No just trying to make sure you don't have an asthma attack”  
“How long have you been carrying around the inhaler”  
Crap what do i tell him? “Since we were ten” he sighs at the new information. He didn't seem as mad anymore.  
“I only have it because i don't want you to have a asthma attack and die so your mom started to give me a spare i haven't needed to use any of them until now but atleast i have it in case i rather be safe than sorry” he looks at me and i noticed i was just constantly talking about him and his health. Can I get any more weird?  
“Thanks richie”  
My heart skips a beat. This isn't real there is no way he said that. Why would he thank me? He has never thanked me.  
“What are you doing after school?” Eddie yawns and I shook my head. I had nothing to really do.  
“Are you up to coming over to study? I need help with ten pages of homework since i had been moved to Miss gibsons class” Eddie continued and my heart races  
“Uh yeah i can come over i just need to shower when i get home” stop smiling at him you dumbass and he laughs.  
“Why is Richie scared to shower at school or is richie to cool for that?l”  
Yes absolutely i'm scared of being outed in the school locker room “ i just don't like the showers they are too hot”  
The last bell of the day rings and Conner walks in to push me down. Using his common pet name for me “fag”  
Eddie helps me up and even hands me my glasses “see you in a little while” he heads for the locker room and i smile like a fucking love struck idiot.


	2. Two

I am an idiot. Why did I agree to this?  
Because i'm a dumbass in love with his best friend. 

“You're getting water everywhere what the hell? Did you even dry off?” Eddie got up and walked out of the room stomping. The answer is not really, I tried to get over here as quickly as I could. Eddie walks back into the room with a towel. I thought he was going to hand it to me but now he threw it on my head before I could move it off. I feel him dry my hair. It was so relaxing that I could fall asleep or even more so in love with him. He continues to dry my hair until he catches me staring at him and stops. I think he is blushing his cheeks get red. He pulls the towel off my head and throws the towel on the floor.   
“I need to focus on my work” Eddie sits down grabbing my homework along with his own and a pencil. He started to write on the paper his handwriting was really neat like expected. Everything he does he is great at so i'm not surprised. Eddie tends to be an perfectionist   
“Are you okay?” Eddie asked sort of out of the blue.  
“Yeah… what do you mean?” shit does he know? Is he going to hate me?  
“You have been distant. I feel like you hate me” i can't help but feel like my heart was starting to break   
“I don't hate you Eds, I could never hate you. I l-” i have to stop myself hope he didn't notice “ you are my best friend since i could remember and you wouldn't be able to get rid of me even if you wanted to you're my favorite person”  
That's a great Richie accidentally out yourself to your best friend. Eddie gets quiet for a minute and I panic.   
“Do you want to spend the night we can watch horror movies i can give you spare clothes”   
I probably have a stupid goofy grin on my face “yeah sure now do your homework dork”  
He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. 

One of the best feelings in the world has to be the one I'm experiencing right now. Laying on the carpet eating chips and twizzlers watching some dumb horror movie from the sixtys. It's so poorly made and not that scary but I'm watching it with Eddie, the best person in the world.  
“Are you going to watch movies at bev’s house?”   
Eddie shook his head “I think I am going to do something tomorrow..” he lowered his voice in case his mom hears him. “Sign up for the track team.”   
I stand up excitedly. “What? That's great! I'm going to see you at every race an-”   
Eddie stands up and puts his hand over my mouth. He is so close to me. I knew he was going to sign up for track. I just didn't think it would be tomorrow. I knew he was going to try out. but that doesn't stop me from being happy and excited for him after all he is my best friend.  
“My mom doesn’t know that I'm signing up. I'm going to surprise her. That's if I make the team so don't be too loud ” he removes his hand and steps back.   
“Oh Eddie, I'm so happy for you. You deserve the best i'll go to all of your races or practice ill show up in stupid outfits to support you and ill-”  
Stop talking you sound fucking stupid its not like you two are dating  
“You think” Eddie pauses for a second before sighing “i will make it? The team that is what if i dont and i fall? In Front of the whole team or during competitions”  
“None of that will happen. The practice will be alot easier than what we have been though” it was true the losers club has gone through some shit all of us. It's all been traumatic   
“I guess you're right” he runs a hand through his hair smiling. I want to lay my head on his lap or just curl up around him. Hoping he would play with my hair or just hold me. But if I did that he would probably just push me off but it would be so worth it. Just to possibly cuddle him. He would probably smell so nice and clean or just like a hospital.   
He picks up his homework. “I need to finish this” 

Eddie threw the papers on the floor. “I'm done, I'm finally done!” He stands up and stretches walking to the windows. “Oh, look it's raining outside.”  
I look out of the window. “I didn't notice. I guess the clouds were pretty dark when i was on my way here, hey do you remember when we tried to play in the rain”   
Eddie stared outside. “My mom made me take two baths, and I had to scrub hard at my skin.” Eddie's smile starts to fade, probably from the horrible memories popping up.   
Ah, shit I fucked up.  
“Hey, Eds do you want to go run in the rain with me?”   
He smiles again, “I thought you’d never ask.” He takes off his shirt and I have to avoid any kind of eye contact.

The rain was so cold, it was still august. But it didn't feel like it. It was just slightly cooler than normal.  
Eddie stared up at the sky. It was getting dark. We could see the sun shine through the clouds slightly. The clouds had shades of pink and orange. It was actually pretty.  
“The rain can't hurt me the rain can't hurt me the rain can't hurt me” i can hear him whisper maybe this was a stupid idea.   
“Hey eddie we can go in if you want we don't have to push it”  
“I'm not a baby Richie, I can be in the rain” he looks around, finding a small cup that has collected rain water and dumps it on his head.  
This was a giant risk to Eddie but he did it to prove to himself that he can do something and not get incredibly ill.  
“Eddie, that had dirt in it! You got it all over yourself!”   
Eddie picked up the cup and dipped it in a puddle “wait eddie i'm going to get soaked”  
Before I could protest anymore I felt the water hit my face and I could hear Eddie laugh.  
“You think this is funny?”  
Eddie cant stop laughing and says “you should see your face”  
I look around for any kind of container that holds any water at all. And I see a small mason jar.   
“Wait richie don't you-”  
It was already too late. I picked up the jar and Eddie ran laughing “have fun catching me” and I'll admit i'm not that fast and i did enjoy watching Eddie laugh at me and run ahead. After about ten minutes of chasing I had to stop to rest.  
“Oh come on Richie my mom can run more than you have fun getting a girlfriend if she's going to ware you out in two minutes”  
“Oh my god Eddie, what's on your face?” I act like it's something disgusting but in reality its nothing im just fucking with him. Eddie steps closer to me “what is it? Get it off?” he gets close then  
Splash.

Eddie glares at me “oh fuck you Tozier that was just dirty”  
I can't help but laugh “it's not my fault you are predictable Eddie spaghetti” he wipes his face with his arm “there isn't anything there still right”   
I sigh “no you are good maybe we need to get cleaned up before it starts to fuck with your mind” i was proud of eddie pushing his limits but I dont want him to overdoing anything. He simply nods and walks into the house leaving puddles of water at his feet. That I'm sure he will clean up after a shower.

Eddie showers first leaving the tv on for me to watch the rest of the horror movies that were surprisingly still on. Miss kasprack didn't say anything to us when we came in. I can tell she doesn't like me still. ever since eddie broke his arm and she blamed me it's just been more apparent. I don't know if she knows about me; she's not really interested after all.   
“The shower is free” Eddie walked by dropping some red shorts on my lap “I don't have much clean clothes but i think I have one of your big shirts I've been using as a sleeping shirt” he pulls a shirt out of the closet and throws it at me.  
He has been using my shirt as a sleeping shirt   
Calm down heart don’t picture him wearing your shirt it's not that deep friends wear each other's clothes all the time.  
I picked up the towel that Eddie used to dry my hair and walked to the bathroom. The one room I should not think about Eddie in.

“I made supper while you were in the shower make sure your hands are clean” Eddie was wearing a apon that said “kiss the cook” it use to belong to his dad who was no longer around not that he could help it it's not like his dad ran away, Eddie’s dad had cancer and passed away when Eddie was little he has told me little about him so I assume it hasn't affected him that much since he barely remembers him.  
“You made soup? I wouldn't consider opening a can of soup and putting it in a pot cooking Eddie spaghetti”  
He rolls his eyes “i made grilled cheese too but if you want to be a dick you can starve and don’t fucking call me that”  
I grabbed a bowl and said “I would rather not” I poured the soup into the bowl and put grilled cheese in the soup. Running to the room “I can't believe you still own these shorts they are so stretched out and so small tell me Eddie does my ass look fat? ”  
He shoves me “ shut up you sound gay”  
if you only knew Eds.  
Sleeping was hard to do when you were in the same room as the person you loved and all I can think about was all the times he has made me feel better.  
All I can think about that day conner called me a fag and eddie hugged me while i cried and he wouldnt let go of me until i cheered up. We played street fighter a lot the next day. I think sometimes he lost on purpose to try to make me feel better. It worked. He cheered me up and I think that's where I noticed I love him. I thought if I was wrong then this feeling would fade but it hasn't changed in eight years.  
“Richie?” I hear Eddie struggle and move around. He is crying. I can hear it. I sit on the bed “I'm here Eddie” I slightly shake him til we wakes up “he had me richie I was dying ITs still here he is still here”  
“He isn't here anymore Eddie it’s been eight years he isn't here you're safe with me”  
“He killed you and and”  
“I'm right here eddie look at me and count to ten”  
Eddie takes a deep breath and counts out loud “I'm real and im alive Eddie”   
“Seven.. eight.. nine.. Ten” he took a few deep breaths in between words. Trying to focus on reality and when he was dreaming “richie tell me something only we would know”  
“When you broke your arm I stayed in the hospital for three days I brought card games we played poker for hours and when someone wrote loser on your cast I wrote over it ‘lover’ your mom thought i was a bad influence because we stayed up and told spooky stories when i was twelve you found a stray cat that was really sick. You tried to keep it but your mom threw a fit you cried like a baby thinking it would die without your help. I took him home and we took care of the cat you saved. And he lived a long life. I assumed he ran away the next year but you came over everyday to make sure he was okay.”   
Eddie stared at me like he was going to correct me if I lied. He looked in awe.  
“Richie will you sleep with- i mean will you sleep beside me? I don't want to have another nightmare i don't want to think about it again ”   
I'm glad it was dark and you couldn't see the shade of red my face was because i'm sure I looked like a tomato “yeah Eds I can do that” i pick up the pillow from the air mattress and throw it on the bed “ im stealing some of your blanket its alot more softer than mine” i laid down in the bed and face the wall i don't need to be caught cuddling him i have to try to resist.  
“Hey Richie. Don't tell anyone I said this but keep talking. it's making me feel better you can tell any story or anything. I just need to feel like this is real and were not dead”  
I can't help but laugh “awe Eddie spaghetti I thought you hated my trashmouth?”  
“I do.”  
I sigh for once not knowing what to talk about. “I think I have a crush on someone. She is completely smart and clean she likes video games and is strong like really strong she could probably pick me up and toss me”   
Eddie chuckles “i have not sing a single girl at the school that strong besides Bev”   
“Its not bev its e-” fuck dont give it away you idiot “ her name is Eva”  
“You should ask her out Richie any girl here would love to have you”  
I don't want any girl, I just want you.  
“Eddie?”   
“Yes?  
“Go to sleep numb nuts” 

Where am i?   
Why is there hair on my face and a loud snoring sound? I'm holding something, something soft and fairly small, wait no not something someone.

I'm cuddling Eddie Kasprack .

My legs are tangled in his. He is so warm that I don't even want to let go or turn around. I never noticed he wore socks when he slept?  
What if he wakes up? How will he look at me? Like I'm weird? Should I move? I might wake him up if I do. I move my arm slowly and Eddie groans and pulls my arm back. He sounds so cute. I know if he knew what he was doing he would probably push me onto the floor probably calling me names. I look at the alarm clock on his desk.   
Shit the alarm is going to go off any minute. I close my eyes, holding him close. I might as well I’m already holding him. I hope he won't notice I have been awake for the last ten minutes.  
Beep.  
Beep.   
Beep.


End file.
